This study aims to test-the comparative impact of two contrasting family support service delivery models, each embedded in a comprehensive, developmentally-focused preventive intervention (i.e., the Early Risers Risk Prevention Program) for children at heightened risk for the development of violence and antisocial behavior. Model 1 features a community integration approach which seeks to assimilate families into a culturally specialized neighborhood-based family resource center whose mission is to help families by strengthening their parenting competencies, expanding their opportunities, and changing the conditions that limit their choices for the future. Model 2 features an outreach-broker approach, in which a family advocate assists families with practical support services while brokering more challenging health and social welfare services to diverse and varied community agencies and government programs. The intervention (Early Risers Program) is informed by an "early-starter" model of antisocial behavior derived from developmental theory and longitudinal research (Patterson, DeBaryshe, and Ramsey, 1989). The intervention design features two complementary components, CORE and FLEX. CORE includes a regimen of education, skill-building, and mentoring interventions that target four key competence factors purported to move high-risk children onto a healthy development trajectory. For the child these include behavioral self-regulation, social competence, academic achievement/school bonding, and for the parent, investment in the child. These interventions are delivered within the context of (i) a summer program, (ii) a regular school year "check and connect" program, an after-school personal enrichment program, and a "dinosaur school" social skills training program. FLEX is a program of strengths/needs identification and proactive family support individually tailored for each family. FLEX is delivered in tandem with CORE and seeks to provide synergy among intervention components by encouraging family empowerment, goal setting service utilization. The present study targets elementary school-aged children with early-onset aggressive behavior, living in culturally-diverse, economically disadvantaged urban communities. A multiple time series design is used with random assignment of aggressive children to the community integration model, the outreach-broker model, or to a nonintervention control group. The prevention trial begins with a two-year high intensity intervention phase, followed by a one-year booster phase, and ends following a one-year no-intervention follow-up period. A multi-method, multi-source set of assessment strategies is used to assess the differential effectiveness of the intervention delivery models on proximal outcomes corresponding to the four competence factors. In addition, the study examines theory-based relationships between family characteristics, intervention model type and outcomes and explores the practical, attitudinal, and affective factors associated with program participation.